Feeding an aquarium of lovely fish at home for appreciation not only promotes family harmony and happiness but also generates interest in the fish. Therefore, it goes without saying that a great number of families like it very much. So far as the equipment required for feeding fish at home is concerned, in addition to an aquarium, such equipment as a filter and a heating device are required to filter miscellaneous dirty substances in the aquarium and to keep a constant water temperature, so as to provide the fish with a comfortable growing environment that ensures the health and activity of fish therein. Undoubtedly, this is to show the master's concern about the fish. On the other hand, in order to ensure the health of the fish, it is the master's responsibility to feed the fish with a specific quantity of feeding stuffs as scheduled. However, sometimes the master cannot feed the fish as scheduled because of doing some job or leaving home for a number of days. Nowadays, there are a number of designs of automatic feeding devices which may be expected to solve the problem of feeding fish with a specific quantity of feeding stuffs as scheduled, but such automatic feeding device has only one function of automatic feeding, without maintaining the water clean and keeping the water temperature constant, so the master has to install such equipment as a filter and heating device in the aquarium to meet the requirement of feeding as scheduled. The installation of such filter and heating device will not only reduce the space in the aquarium and hinder the activity of fish but also increase the expenses for installing these equipments.
The present invention is an improved design of conventional equipment so as to eliminate the inconvenience and imperfection of feeding fish at home. The object of the present invention is to offer an automatic feeding device with water-filtering and heating functions, so the problem of automatically feeding the fish with a specific quantity of feeding stuffs as scheduled can be solved, and the fish is provided with an optimum growing environment.